


hajime

by ichigoday



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, High School, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigoday/pseuds/ichigoday
Summary: “Hajime!”Before Iwaizumi can react, there's pounding footsteps, he's pulled into a headlock and a hand is ruffling his hair.“Kaneo!” he exclaims once he's finally released. “What are you doing here?”“I transferred!”Oikawa gives the newcomer a once over. Physically, he’s exceptionally… average - average height, average build, average looks. He’s got mousy brown hair and his freckles are the only thing that really stand out. But when he opens his mouth, he’s loud and boisterous and expressive, and he gestures wildly as he chatters on and on. Oikawa can tell he’s a simple and straightforward guy who wears his heart on his sleeve.It’s kind of irritating.Iwaizumi's friend Yuda transfers to Seijoh during their second year. Cue jealous!Oikawa.





	hajime

**Author's Note:**

> so i watched the talent & sense movie where yuda appears at the end... and this happened. please protect him at all costs

Iwaizumi doesn't have friends.

Rather, Iwaizumi _and Oikawa_ have friends. Since joining the Aoba Johsai volleyball team in their first year, they're both pretty much constantly around the same group of guys. Sure, they've got classmates and acquaintances of their own from being in separate classes, but when it comes down to the people they hang out with in and out of school, they're in the same close knit circle of friends from the volleyball team.

Oikawa is not prepared for the storm that is Yuda Kaneo.

They’re approaching the front gates of Seijoh when, out of nowhere, a cheery voice suddenly yells “Hajime!”

Before Iwaizumi can react, there's pounding footsteps, he's pulled into a headlock and a hand is ruffling his hair.

“Kaneo!” he exclaims once he's finally released. “What are you doing here?”

“I transferred!”

Oikawa gives the newcomer a once over. Physically, he’s exceptionally… average - average height, average build, average looks. He’s got mousy brown hair and his freckles are the only thing that really stand out. But when he opens his mouth, he’s loud and boisterous and expressive, and he gestures wildly as he chatters on and on. Oikawa can tell he’s a simple and straightforward guy who wears his heart on his sleeve.

It’s kind of irritating.

“Oikawa, this is Ka- Yuda Kaneo,” Iwaizumi says, turning to him. “You know how sometimes I visit my grandparents in Shizuoka during the summer?”

“Of course I know, those are the loneliest summers,” Oikawa says dramatically. It's not untrue though.

“Well, Kaneo lived next door to my grandparents, so we ended up playing together every time I visited,” Iwaizumi explains. “Kaneo, this is Oikawa.”

“Nice to meet you!” Yuda says excitedly, extending a hand. “Hajime mentioned you in his texts a lot but he never said anything about his best friend being so good looking. Seriously, wow! Are you a model or something?”

Oikawa accepts the handshake, and of course, Yuda is a vigorous handshaker. Ordinarily he’d be flattered; he could bask in compliments all day. But coming from Yuda, somehow it annoys him instead.

 _So not only are they on a first name basis, he and Iwa-chan have been keeping in touch_ , Oikawa thinks. He smiles one of his smiles that doesn't quite reach his eyes and tries his best to not crush Yuda’s hand.

“...kawa? Hey, Oikawa!”

Iwaizumi’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

“Huh? Sorry.” He lets go of Yuda’s hand.

“I said, Kaneo and I are in the same class so we're gonna head off now.”

Oikawa watches as the two saunter off, still chatting animatedly and catching each other up. Iwaizumi looks… happy. His usual sullen expression is gone, the furrow in his brows his gone. Even though they've made it down the hall, Oikawa can still hear their voices. When was the last time Iwa-chan sounded so lively? Suddenly, he hears hearty laughter. _Iwa-chan’s laughter_. Oikawa can't remember ever making Iwa-chan laugh so loudly.

There was that one time when they were kids and Iwaizumi pranked him by dropping a stag beetle in his hands while his eyes were closed. He screamed and tried to fling the beetle away but it held onto his finger and Iwaizumi had just about doubled over laughing as Oikawa continued to flail helplessly.

Oikawa remembers crying even after the beetle had long flown away. Realizing he had frightened his best friend, Iwaizumi wiped his tears away and hugged him, mumbling a quiet “sorry.” They had gone over to Oikawa’s house after that and watched his favorite alien cartoons while sharing a sundae to cheer him up.

Oikawa smiles wistfully at the memory. He's so lost in his thoughts that he nearly walks into Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

“Oikawa! What's up with you?” Hanamaki asks. “Where's Iwaizumi?”

Oikawa's entire face droops.

“With his new best friend,” he mutters.

Matsukawa raises a brow in question.

“Yuda Kaneo,” Oikawa grits out. “He’s Iwa-chan’s friend from Shizuoka. He even calls Iwa-chan by his first name! What the hell.”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa share a look, a look that says _Oikawa is thinking about unnecessary things again._

“Y’know, Iwaizumi is allowed to have his own friends,” Matsukawa says. “Besides, aren’t you and Iwaizumi dating? (“Practically married,” Hanamaki interjects.) There’s no need for you to be jealous of a friend.”

“I-I know that!” Oikawa sputters indignantly, color rising in his cheeks. “I’m not jealous, I’m just _annoyed_ that this guy thinks he can just barge in out of nowhere and-”

“Yep, jealous,” Hanamaki confirms. The pair walks away before Oikawa can respond, leaving him standing in the hall with his mouth agape.

* * *

Oikawa groans internally when he enters the gymnasium for volleyball practice and spots Yuda still by Iwaizumi’s side. They're chatting with the coach and captain and Oikawa has a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“Hey, Oikawa!” Yuda waves. “They're gonna let me try playing with you guys. It's all thanks to Hajime! He’s the one that taught me how to play when he visited.”

Of course he is. _Of course_.

Oikawa spends most of practice quietly seething, keeping his distance from Yuda as much as possible. He takes it out in his serves, which end up out of bounds more often than not, landing across the gym with a deafening slam.

At one point during a practice game, Yuda’s in center court. He’s open and in position for a spike.

“Oikawa!” he calls, motioning for the ball.

Instead Oikawa sets to Iwaizumi who’s farther away. They still end up scoring the point, with Yuda unintentionally being used as a decoy.

Oikawa knows he’s being petty. It’s only Yuda’s first day - there’s no reason he should be giving him a hard time. Oikawa hates this side of himself but he can’t help letting his feelings get the better of him.

Fortunately for Oikawa, Yuda lives in the opposite direction of his and Iwaizumi’s homes, so they part ways after practice.

“Feels like I haven’t seen you all day, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says casually.

“What are you talking about, Idiotkawa? We just had practice together.”

“Yeah, but you were with Yuda all day.” Oikawa winces hearing the whine in his own voice.

“Well, yeah, he’s new to the school and to Miyagi. He doesn’t know anyone except me,” Iwaizumi says matter of factly. “He’s a nice guy though. He’ll make more friends in no time.”

Oikawa knows Iwaizumi is just being a good friend - he’s done nothing wrong. Still, he can’t help but feel possessive of his Iwa-chan.

“Can I come over to do homework later?” Oikawa asks. He figures if he can’t have Iwaizumi during the day, he can at least have him at night.

“Yeah, sure,” Iwaizumi says, and Oikawa lets out a quiet sigh of relief.

“See you later then, Iwa-chan!” He leans forward and plants a chaste kiss on Iwaizumi’s cheek before turning towards his house.

Their relationship is fairly new, and Iwaizumi is still occasionally taken aback by sudden displays of affection. Right now he looks like a deer caught in headlights. There’s a slight tinge of pink in his cheeks and for a couple seconds he forgets how to move. Oikawa giggles to himself as he walks away.

* * *

Oikawa is sitting at Iwaizumi’s desk since he has writing homework to do, while Iwaizumi’s only got reading so he’s on his bed propped up against the wall with his novel in hand. They’ve settled into a comfortable silence, with the occasional sound of Oikawa’s pen scribbling and Iwaizumi turning the pages of his book.

Oikawa glances over at his boyfriend. He’s got that signature furrow in his brow when he’s focused on his task at hand. His eyes are sharp and intense and Oikawa can’t help but admire how handsome he looks. He doesn’t realize how long he’s been staring until Iwaizumi looks up from his book, a questioning look in his eyes.

“Oikawa, what’s up?”

“N-nothing. Just thinking about how good you look.”

Iwaizumi blushes a little and averts his eyes.

“You’ve been kinda weird today, weirder than usual. Something bothering you?”

“How mean, Iwa-chan. I’m not _weird_ ,” Oikawa says indignantly.

“Yeah, well, they don’t know you like I do.”

Now it’s Oikawa’s turn to blush. Iwaizumi’s always been blunt and brutally honest. He says whatever comes to mind, and he’s completely oblivious to the fact that he’s actually said something sentimental that makes warmth bloom in Oikawa’s chest.

“Yuda,” Oikawa says quietly. “How come he calls you by your first name?”

Iwaizumi blinks.

“Huh, I never really thought about it. I guess that’s just how we were introduced to each other? Plus, he’s a super casual and friendly type of person. He’ll probably start calling everyone on the team by their first names once he gets to know them.”

“Then can I call you by your first name?” Oikawa asks.

“No, that’d be weird,” Iwaizumi says instantly without missing a beat. Oikawa’s jaw drops at how quickly he’d been shut down.

“But why?” he whines. “Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi closes his book with a sigh and sets it on his desk.

“Come here,” he says, patting the spot next to him on the bed. Oikawa complies, scooting over so that he and Iwaizumi are just barely touching.

“You know, Yuda’s not the only person who calls me ‘Hajime,’” Iwaizumi says. “My family does too. Neighbors. Family friends. But there’s only one person who calls me ‘Iwa-chan’ - you. And if you stopped… I think I’d probably miss it.” He mumbles the last bit and rubs the back of his neck bashfully.

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa whispers. His eyes are starting to tear up and he doesn’t trust his voice to remain steady enough to say any more.

“Sometimes you focus so much on others, I think you forget how damn special you are,” Iwaizumi continues. “Do you think that I suddenly like Yuda more than you just because we’re on a first name basis?”

“N-no,” he stammers. “But maybe in the future…”

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says gruffly, cupping his boyfriend’s face in his hands so that they’re looking directly into each other’s eyes. “Have some faith in me, and have some faith in yourself. I might not say it a lot, but you’re amazing. I mean, sometimes you can be childish and annoying and _weird_ -“

“Iwa-chan!”

“-but you’re also really hardworking and smart. And you’re beautiful. God, you’re so fucking gorgeous, it’s ridiculous. Give yourself some credit, and trust me when I say that you’re the only person I’ll ever do this with.”

Iwaizumi presses his lips against Oikawa’s in a soft, tender kiss. When they part, the tears are welling up in Oikawa’s eyes and streaming down his cheeks. Iwaizumi wraps an arm around Oikawa’s back and lets him rest his head against the crook of his neck.

“To be honest, I’m a little happy that you’re jealous,” Iwaizumi admits, rubbing soothing circles into his back. “But you have to let me have my own friends too.”

“I know,” Oikawa sniffles. “I’m sorry, Iwa-chan.”

Oikawa ends up sleeping over after they finish their homework and Iwaizumi changes out of his snot and tear stained shirt. They’re settled in Iwaizumi’s bed, their bodies pressed against each other.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa murmurs against Iwaizumi’s chest. “You should say more nice things about me.”

Iwaizumi huffs against Oikawa’s soft hair.

“You’re pretty.”

Oikawa hums contentedly.

“... pretty ugly.”

“Iwa-chan!”

* * *

The next day, Oikawa pulls Yuda aside to chat before practice.

“Oikawa! What’s up?”

“I-I just wanted to apologize,” he mumbles.

“Oh? What for?”

Yuda’s a pleasant person, really - he’s got this boyish innocence to him - and it makes Oikawa feel even more guilty for being so standoffish yesterday.

“Yesterday, you called for me to set to you, but I ignored you and set to Iwa-chan instead,” he says. “I’m sorry, Yuda. Let me make it up to you today.”

“Oh!” Yuda blinks in surprise. “I figured it was because you were just so used to serving to Hajime. You two are amazing together, you know? I can tell he really loves you.”

“Wh-what? Did he say something in his texts? Tell me, Yudacchi-“ Oikawa blurts the nickname before he can stop himself. “Ah-“

“Well, it’s not anything that Hajime said specifically… more like the way that he talks about you.

But ‘Yudacchi,’ huh?” Yuda beams. “I like it! Can I call you ‘Tooru’ then?”

Oikawa nods and grins.

“Then, I look forward to being your teammate, Tooru!” Yuda raises his fist midway between them.

“Same here, Yudacchi.” Oikawa returns the fist bump. “But seriously, what did Iwa-chan say about me?”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, and corrections are greatly appreciated! find me [here](http://ichigo-day.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
